


VOID | BoKuroo

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Pining, THIS IS MY FIRST WORK PLS GO EASY ON ME OK, VOLLEYBALL TERMS WILL BE USED, gay angst, gayyyyy, hs vball besties -> college roommates -> lovers, one sided daikuroo for like three seconds dw...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kuroo needs bokuto to fill the void.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is not very good. my apologies.

college is hard, kuroo decides. it's especially hard with your childhood best friend miles and miles away, approaching deadlines, and a het-facade to put on 24/7.

kuroo decides that acting straight is worth it if it means their friendship prospers, if it means bokuto won't leave him, if it means he can stare into his light brown eyes like pools of honey freely. kuroo decides that if defying his heart will keep bokuto close, he'll never come out. kuroo decides that bokuto is all he needs —boyfriend or best friend — whether he cries about it every night or not. and it feels worth it, in the beginning at least.

the day kuroo realizes he's fallen hard for his best friend is graduation day, high school. he finds himself throwing his cap, then sprinting from campus despite knowing his family is in the crowd waiting for pictures and such. he runs past the school and large crowds of friends and family with only one thing on his mind. _bokuto, bokuto, koutarou._

see, initially, kuroo had planned on going to bokuto's graduation, given that they'd be held on different days- _right_? but, due to a few rain checks from thunderstorms, construction, and a school principal's sickness- they were postponed to the very same day, scheduled to the very same times. _so_ _what_ , kuroo thought, _i'll_ _skip_ _my_ _graduation_ , _then_. _anything_ _for_ _my_ _bro_. kenma scolded him briefly for even having an idea like that, though he knew his scolding wouldn't change the boy's mind whatsoever. so when kenma arrives to his graduation and waits for him to come so they can go home together, he doesn't even act surprised when he doesn't show up. and when kuroo's mother and father ask about the raven's whereabouts he just shrugs, asks about how the family's doing.

the thing about the timing of the graduations, though, was that despite being so inconvenient, the schools were conveniently near one another. good thing kuroo could run, despite a cap, gown, and diploma weighing him down. he just knew he had to see koutarou. especially after what he'd told him a few days prior. 

three nights before graduation, kuroo received a phone call from bokuto (the type of guy to sleep at 6pm.) it'd been rushed, breathy, at 2am. kuroo (a light sleeper) answered the phone, alarm sweet in his voice.

> "kou? what's wrong?"
> 
> "oh, kuroo... tetsu, i'm just so sad."
> 
> "how come, kou?"
> 
> "my parents aren't coming- _sniff_ , they can't make it to my graduation. kuroo, i feel so sad."
> 
> "kou, i know they'd love to come. i'm sorry the timing worked like that."
> 
> "the timing is so bad, tetsu. tetsu, we can't even see each other in our gowns and- and my mom and dad can't see me- tetsu..."
> 
> "i know, kou, i know..."
> 
> "you know what happened? what happened today? i was helping mom with dinner, right, and- and, i was cutting potatoes for stuff, like food stuff, right? well i was crying 'cos, y'know how mom is? dropping bombs all the time? so she tells me they're not coming, right, and-"
> 
> "breathe, kou, it's fine. i'm listening. breathe with me, 'kay?"
> 
> "breathing, i'm breathing."
> 
> "alright, continue."
> 
> "well, she tells me they're not coming and then is all hey, let's make dinner, koutarou! so i'm like, so stunned, i just nod, right? and i'm crying cutting these potatoes, man... sobbing all over the diced up things, so bad i can't even see, all blurry and stuff. and, like, i'm still cutting those potatoes, i just cut up my finger, too. diced a good chunk off my thumb."
> 
> "kou, do you want me to come over? i'm worried about you."
> 
> "yea, but come over later, alright? you know, it's late and- and, i'm gonna cry again but you can't... you can't see me like this so- s-so i need to shower and eat and change my clothes and do all of those things before you're here."
> 
> "kou, i have my keys in my hand right now. i'm coming over so please do all of those things as quick as possible."
> 
> "you're always so quick to drop things for me, tetsu..."

and it was that day that kuroo decided they'd see each other in their gowns and spend their special day together, no matter the situation.

kuroo's feet ached in the stupid dress shoes he wore, the shoes his mom had given him but had so stupidly forgotten to ask for his shoe size prior to purchasing. he didn't care, though. his mind was blank and all he could think of was how sad bokuto was, how lonely he'd feel, how horrible he'd feel himself if he let bokuto feel that way. it'd been about thirty minutes of jogging and sloppy sprinting when kuroo had gazed upon fukurodani academy, smile wide on his face as a small dimple peaked past the corner of his lips. it was only a matter of seconds until he'd snuck inside, found bokuto sitting alone on a bench as families mingled around him.

> "BO! KOU!"

the silver-haired boy looked up, wiping his tear stricken face in haste as he ran up to the raven-haired boy. he felt so glad, so very glad and so very grateful, he could care less about the few judging stares of the parents around them. (probably confused at the sudden yell? way to go, tetsu...) and suddenly kuroo felt so warm, so very warm as his arms wrapped around bokuto koutarou's muscular frame and his chin tucked into his nape.

> "oh, tetsu, your gown... look at your gown..."

the other muttered, face filling with trails of tears yet again as his body shook with sobs of pure happiness.

> "look at us, man, look at us..."

kuroo decided that day that he was, in fact, in love with bokuto koutarou. no doubt. and he would, of course, do absolutely anything to stay in his arms forever.

so, freshman year of college comes around. and kuroo and bokuto have finally moved in together, attending the same uni in tokyo through simple luck and carefully planned applications. ( _is_ _it_ _even_ _luck_ , _then_? says kenma. _it's_ _luck_ _because_ _we're_ _bounded_ _together_ _by_ _fate_! says bokuto.) they're careful to chose a nice apartment near campus with an affordable rent, grateful to have found such a catch in a city as busy as tokyo.

half way through first semester, bokuto brings a girl home for the first time. kuroo's supposed to be at a friend's to study, but forgets to mention that said-friend had came down with the flu and couldn't meet anymore. so when bokuto enters, lips locked with some faux-blonde girl in black stilettos and a red body-con, he's shocked to say the least. he just slips into his room in silence, deciding it's best bokuto doesn't know he's there at all. but it's painful. so very painful.

and it's then that kuroo decides that bokuto makes everything painful in the sweetest way. that bokuto carries the most bittersweet presence of any boy he's ever met.

kuroo hears it. hears bokuto lay in bed with that girl and kiss her and sleep beside her and it hurts because fuck- he's probably smiling so hard right now and he's got his fingers in her hair and _what_ _if_ _he's_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _someone_ _who's_ _not_ _me?_

kuroo knows it better than anyone- bokuto's snores are unmistakable, since he's slept beside his friend more than once before- though, more platonically. so it hurts knowing this girl is sleeping to the sound of it. someone other than him. its painful. the snores are a sign that kuroo should go, and he does. he leaves through the door with a sigh and tries his hardest to muffle the sound of the door clicking so as not to wake up bokuto because he knows how he gets- how unbelievably sour he is when he doesn't get his beauty sleep.

it's only now, sophomore year of college, that kuroo realizes he'll never have bokuto like he wants to. because now bokuto actually has a girlfriend, and he says he wants to be with her forever. because kuroo decides it's too hard being straight, it's too hard living a lie, and that he really really needs to move on. so he's going to move out. now he just has to find out how to tell his best friend of three years that he can't stand to be around him anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy this chapter. i hope that it can make up for the poorely written one prior. (though i feel that this one is no better...)

kuroo needs to get out—he understands this concept very well—but it is quite difficult to do so. the plan: kuroo is going to tell bokuto he is moving out tomorrow. then he would move out by next week, and never associate with bokuto ever again. kuroo has yet to get into the details — like what exactly he’d say, a plan-b, where he’d move to, etc., — but it is a start.

truth be told, he is too scared to think of all that could go wrong. they are still on the same volleyball team together, still share mutual friends and attend the same events, still attend the same school, still have similar schedules, still are around each other 24/7. so yeah, he’d move out to who knows where and do who knows what but- what’s after that?

who’s going to wake him up with loud music before class? who’s going to cook him burnt eggs when he’s sick? who’s going to watch movies with him when he’s scared? who’s going to walk him to his classes when he’s lazy? who’s going to hug him when he’s sad? who’s ever going to care for him like bokuto always has?

 _what’s_ _he_ _to_ _do_ _without_ _bokuto_ _by_ _his_ _side_?

and it’s at that thought that kuroo feels that maybe he hadn’t thought things through enough, maybe he’d been too quick to judge the situation, maybe things aren’t as bad as he’s made them out to be. it’s then, laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling above as he listens to bokuto giggle on the phone, it’s then that he realizes that maybe he would want to endure the pain a little longer. work things out a little longer.

he just hopes that bokuto would be worth it.

it’s officially the awaited day of _tomorrow_ and kuroo’s tongue is aching as if it’d been ran over. see, though he wishes to live and be with bokuto for much, much longer he feels that it’s only best he moves out without any ill feelings left behind. because of this, kuroo is still going to inform bokuto of his planned departure today (tomorrow) he just has to word it in a way that is not suspicious nor rude.

he stands in front of his mirror, eyes bloodshot and bedhead sagging on top of his long head. “bokuto, i’ve been thinking and i want to move out. it’s not you, it’s me.” kuroo shakes his head at the glass-him, tsking. “no, no, sounds too much like a breakup-“

it’s frustrating, figuring out how to go about something like this. bokuto, despite being his best friend, is the cause of at least 50% of kuroo’s problems as of the moment. his sleep deprivation, lack of appetite, slowly plummeting grades, and- not to mention- his broken heart. _so_ _this_ _should_ _be_ _easy_ , _yes_? he thinks. _it’s_ _like_ _ripping_ _off_ _a_ _bandage_!

but, of course, it’s nothing like ripping off a bandage. he can’t throw it away and never have to worry about the now healed wound, he can’t just walk away from it after the shooting pain that is ripping it off because- in the end, the scar bokuto has left on his chest is much too big to even be held together by any bandage. kuroo has placed so many bandages on his heart that ripping them off would tear it to pieces and ripping them off would hurt more than needing them ever did.

“bo, i’m moving out. as, like, a learning experience? adulting? fuck, no, this sounds so fucking stupid-“ he slams his hands down onto the edge of the kitchen sink and slowly pulls his face closer to the mirror. he stares at the man in the glass and wonders, wonders just how many bandages it would take to block the gates at his eyes, how many bandages it would take to build a dam for his own tears.

“kou, i’ve been thinking a lot and it’s probably best that i move out. sort of as a growing up thing. i hope you u-“

“kuroo, what are you talking about?” bokuto says, having been standing in the doorway for only a few seconds now. his arms are crossed and he’s leaning against the frame, eyes burning gashes into kuroo’s slender back as the raven-haired boy whips his head around and stares back in shock.

“bo, um- how much did you hear?”

“enough... i think.” he pauses, furrowing his eyebrows as if in deep thought. all of a sudden kuroo is confused, so confused because bokuto smiles, a weird, relieved smile. “even though this is kinda weird, it’s good to know we’re on the same page, yea?”

 _same_... _page_?

“wh-“

“literally, man, what a relief! yui and i have kinda been planning on moving in together but i thought it’d be a lot on you but like, here we are! aw, man, thank god-“

“hah... yea! thank god.” kuroo replies, his tone drizzled in faint hurt.

“so, when d’ya plan on moving out?”

“in two weeks at most...”

“oh, great. wow. you’ve always been such a fast-paced guy, i’m not even surprised! gonna miss havin’ ya’ though!”

“me too, man.” and kuroo laughs because, _wow_ , _kou_ , _you_ _don’t_ _even_ _know_.

that night, kuroo lies and says he’s going to spend the night at a friend’s to catch up on some project. bokuto, as dense as he is, believes him and wishes him farewell. kuroo acts like he doesn’t see him text his girlfriend to come over, acts like he isn’t grimacing deep down in his head.

kuroo has been to his fair share of gay bars, had a healthy amount of gay sex (as well as straight) and has, of course, had his fair share of (though short) relationships. he hasn’t seriously dated anyone for more than two months (if they were even lucky enough to get out of the talking stage) since his 3rd year of high school.

all of the relationships that bokuto is aware of have been, of course, straight. those ones were usually the shortest, barely making it past two weeks of talking at most. it was only recently that bokuto stopped trying to set kuroo up, only recently that kuroo decided he’d quit breaking girls’ hearts for the sake of acting straight. it’s today though, that kuroo decides he’ll put dating to a pause and try something fairly new— something he hasn’t done for about year, something that most would deem to be reckless and entirely out of character for a guy like him.

kuroo’s going to try and ignite a flame that wilted away his senior year, the charred wood of a past fuck-buddy. his past lover(ish) that he’d once shared many nights with, because he just so happens to go to a university nearby, and just so happens to have texted him an hour ago.

kuroo thinks of himself as someone with a highly-functioning moral compass. at times like this, a switch clicks in his head and alerts him to turn around, tells him to stop moving because this is a very bad idea. it seems that this time, though, his brain is so clouded he can’t even hear himself think.

kuroo sees yui’s car pull up in the driveway of the dorm as he leaves, but doesn’t even give himself the time to be sad about it because he’s leaving. he’s going to see daichi and forget about everything even if it’s just for two hours, even if it makes him sweaty and leaves him naked in an old friend’s bed. he decides that he doesn’t care about consequences of that kind as of right now as long as it means he’ll be far, far away from bokuto and his girl.

the sound of his device chiming in the back pocket of his skinny jeans makes him jump a little as he approaches the bus stop. his slips his slender fingers into his jeans and scans his eyes over the screen to read the notification, smiling ever so slightly.

 **sawa** - **sawa(** *≧▽ **≦):** tetsurou!

 **sawa** - **sawa(** * **≧** ▽≦ **):** you wouldn’t mind if i picked you up, right?

of course not man

its literally freezing out here

be my savior

**sawa** - **sawa(** *≧▽≦ **):** alright then, turn around will you???

kuroo’s confused to say the least but still turns around, phone still on in his right hand, high brightness shining on his face. he giggles to himself at the sight of the black toyota parked alongside the road behind him, and the familiar (though slightly older-looking since they’d last seen one another two years ago) face of the man in question. he walks a few steps closer to the car as daichi rolls his window down with a small smile dancing across his lips. “tetsurou, get inside before you freeze to death.”

sporting a smile that was arguably larger than daichi’s, kuroo slipped inside the toyota as per daichi’s instruction. the click of his seatbelt signalled daichi to start up his car, the both of them still smiling out of pure happiness to see one another. kuroo decided that maybe this sort of bittersweet happiness would be okay if it meant he’d be able to think.

fearing his phone would die before they reached daichi’s residence, kuroo messed around with the many pockets within the car before opening the glove compartment at a red light. daichi didn’t pay him any mind and picked a song to play from his phone via aux cord.

“didn’t know you were the sort of guy who enjoyed to do dirty things in a car, sawa.”

“what makes you say that?”

“there’s condoms in your glove compartment! i would never falsely accuse someone.”

“would you believe me if i said they were for a friend?”

“unless i’m the friend, no.”

“well then, yes. i’m... that sort of guy. but don’t make it sound so pervy, tetsu.”

 _tetsu_. _tetsu_. _tetsu_. kuroo’s heart sank a little and he hoped he hadn’t made it visible on his face. _only bokuto calls me tetsu._

“how far until your place?” kuroo questioned in hopes to change the topic.

“not too long... about ten minutes.”

“y’know, ‘m surprised you didn’t decide to stay in miyagi. always thought you were a _keep_ - _it_ - _local_ kinda guy.”

“well, you’re not wrong about that part- i planned to stay but got this scholarship and my parents kinda forced me to take it so i thought _hey_ , _why_ _not_! but what about you? heard you moved in with bokuto like... right after graduation, right?”

“uh- yeah, we moved in together but i’m actually... actually moving out in a few, so...”

“oh, you are? where to?” daichi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, having had known just how close the two were. he couldn’t quite think up a reason why the two would ever split like that but told himself off, wanting to be as respectful and worried he’d already struck a nerve with kuroo.

“not really sure yet.”

“my roommate moved out last month so you could always just live with me, if you want to, at least.”

“oh, really? that’d be great, actually.”

“yea, really, just ring me when you wanna bring your stuff on over.” daichi said, smiling wide as he pulled his car to slow and rolled into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

kuroo didn’t want to think about whether it was a bad idea or not to move in with a fuck-buddy that he’d just been seeing for the first time in two years but- then again, he didn’t ever think about how bad it’d be to move in with an unrequited lover, _now_ _did_ _he_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter. looking back at this chapter i realized that there might be some possible confusion on wht the “end-game” ship in this fic is. just in case i’m correct, i’d like to say transparently that the end-game ship in this fic is bokuroo. (bokutoxkuroo) also, quick warning: the next chapter will definitely have smut... my apologies- (yes, it’s kurodai smut...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: lowkey smut at the beginning. (yes, it’s kurodai.)

kuroo had grown impatient along with the long drive and small talk. it was purely out of this impatience that kuroo slammed daichi against the locked door upon entering daichi’s apartment. he rested his forearm on the door, the opposite resting on daichi’s hip. their faces stood barely a few inches apart, warm breath fanning them like gusts of summer.

“this is okay, right?” kuroo asked as he slowly slipped his slender fingers from the shorter’s hip and into daichi’s shirt, feeling the warmth of his toned stomach and caramel skin. he’d silently concluded that daichi had successfully continued to maintain his wonderul form, despite apparently dropping volleyball past high school. his stomach was flat, hard, with the occasional dip and rise being a clear indication of definition. the skin was smooth, moisturized, and somehow that same softness turned kuroo on even more. he rested his hand so that his thumb lay on his stomach and his other four fingers lay on his back, palm pressing against the other’s slender waist.

“yes,” daichi murmured, his tone laced with both slight surprise and growing lust. he stared into kuroo’s eyes, glistening with an emotion unreadable. kuroo worked his fingers downward, dancing along his chest to his lower abdomen once again where his thumb pressed and slid horizontally on the patch of skin resting just above the waistline of his black jeans. yet again, his other four digits rested firmly wear his hips curved so beautifully, palm digging into his hipbone. daichi shivered underneath his touch, unsure whether it was nostalgia or eroticism, though he was nonetheless pleased by being touched, feeling warm beneath the hand’s of another.

“my bedroom, let’s-“ sawamura spoke up, voice cut off by a silky moan erupting from the deepest pits of his throat and into the now humid air surrounding the two of them. the wind in his lungs had halted just as kuroo placed his lips on the expanse of skin between his red ears and tan neck,(he took note of this, as daichi had been fairly pale in high school. he’d be sure to ask him whether he’d traveled recently when given the time,) slowly biting and teething at the flesh, pausing to kiss and lick at the purpling skin when he found acceptable. kuroo then removed his forearm from the door beside daichi’s head, using it to grip the back of daichi’s knee as to say _i’m_ _going_ _to_ _lift_ _you_.

daichi was smart, knew he was a bit of a bulky guy, but for some reason kuroo’s grip was trusting, one he felt he’d never fall from. so, at his touch and beckon he wrapped his legs around the taller and allowed himself to be carried to where kuroo had guessed was his bedroom. kuroo didn’t bother closing the door with his foot, keeping in mind that daichi no longer had a roommate so there was really no need to. he placed daichi down on the plush blankets and covers of his bed, though he never removed his legs from around his torso and instead pulled him closer with them. kuroo found daichi’s eyes yet again.

his elbows and forearm pressed into the mattress as he leaned down to lay his pink lips onto daichi’s, kissing soft and slow at first (, _just_ _how_ _daichi_ _had_ _always_ _liked_ _it,_ ) the other then pressed upward against his lips with his own, matching his pace easily and kissing him with the same (if not more) energy.

they lay in that position for minutes it feels, but after a few minutes daichi’s legs got tired and found their place against the bed with the rest of him. the covers bunched beneath him and he squirmed for comfort. kuroo had brought his own knees upward so they dug into the mattress on either side of daichi, lips and tongues and teeth clashing against one another as he adjusted his position. daichi hooked his fingers around the collar of the other’s shirt, deepening the kiss that they’d shared for so long.

“tetsu, is kissing all you know how to do?” daichi remarked, using the nickname that kuroo had grown to love and hate all at once as he separated their red lips and let their foreheads rest against one another’s, panting against their own cheeks. he’d always been a bit provocative, as kuroo had himself.

“of course not,” kuroo retorted, “you of all people should know that.” he’d been short of breath himself but managed to display a shit-eating grin that painted itself from cheek-to-cheek. his right thumb pressed into daichi’s lower lip, plump from biting and teasing. daichi was impaired for this reason but still put on a grin himself as his tongue peaked past his teeth and lapped just once against kuroo’s thumb.

“well? get to it then.” kuroo had taken this with great excitement, removing his own shirt in one swift motion only to pull himself back down and pick at the hem of daichi’s.

“can’t fuck you with this on, y’know?” tetsurou whispered at he lowered his head and craned his neck so his lips lay just above daichi’s ear, having a murmur of a presence against his skin now dotted with goosebumps. daichi began to remove his shirt himself, having kuroo remove his mouth from his lobe so that he could move it over his head only to toss it to the side, hoping it landed somewhere he could find later.

kuroo studied the man in front of him, so similar yet so different from the boy he’d done this with years ago, lips curling at the thought of having him undone in a few minutes. his thoughts had clouded all sounds surrounding him, leaving him to hear nothing but the pants of the man beneath him as he mouthed at his nipples,the sound of him whispering profanities as his knees weakened.

he’d been so blinded by his lust, his wants, his needs, that he had tossed all thoughts of koutarou away along his disregarded jeans at the floor of daichi’s bedroom.

at 6am the next morning, kuroo woke to the smell of eggs and his clothes folded at the nightstand beside him. daichi had always been polite with him, had always been so caring that it had kuroo wondering whether or not he’d fallen in love with him. then again, that was three years ago, and they had finally reunited after so long only to fuck for hours without much catching-up done.

he lifted himself out of the bed dreadfully, wanting nothing more than to be swallowed by the abnormally soft covers daichi had dressed his bed in. kuroo had thought that maybe these covers had been laced with some form of aphrodisiac because there was no way something could be that comfortable.

tetsurou took approximately five minutes to get into his clothes, walking lazily into daichi’s kitchen where the other stood, shirtless with a pair of black joggers gripping at his hips. he slipped his muscular arms around daichi’s muscular frame, securing them around his bare waist and held him close as the other continued to cook his breakfast, humming a song that was unrecognizable under his breath. the kitchen window was opened halfway, with one thick stream of golden light beaming through it, wrapping like a ribbon around daichi’s features. it had tied a bow around his sharp jaw and defined chin, then laid wispy strands of itself along his rosy cheeks and long lashes. kuroo buried his drowsy face into his neck and hummed contently, thinking to himself.

he could fall in love with daichi, and really if he had the choice as of right now, he would. because daichi was good to him and cared for him and was there for him now so why would he chose anyone but him? despite this, it had always been bokuto and no matter how many times he’d inhale daichi’s cologne it’d never match to bokuto’s laundry detergent and hairspray. knowing this hurt, because the one that had been most available to him wasn’t what he wanted and the one most out of his reach was all he’d dreamt of.

“daichi, do you like me?” kuroo whispered, lips hovering over daichi’s shoulder as he flipped an omelet in one quick motion.

“hmm, i guess you could say that,” the other replied after what seemed like ages of deep thought, eyes fixed on the food in front of him.

“do you love me?”

“tetsu, what’s with this all of a sudden?” he sighed, turning off the stove to lay his hands on the counter in distress.

“sorry. i’ll leave it,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into daichi’s shoulder blade and removing himself from him to go lay on the couch and stare at the ceiling. he began to wish that it was koutarou he had been kissing last night, that it was koutarou’s voice calling out to him, that it was koutarou who he’d been holding.

kuroo departed from daichi’s residence at 2pm that day after they’d gone out for lunch to catch up, (yes, daichi had traveled. he’d done a few months of studying out of japan recently, hence the tan,) then parted ways. _until_ _next_ _time_. daichi had said after they’d stuffed themselves to the brim with fatty meats and buns. kuroo remembered grinning, his eyes squeezing together as he repeated his words as though to reassure himself, _until_ _next_ _time_. and he knew there’d definitely be a next time, well aware that he was too desperate and lonely to eer turn down an offer of daichi’s because after all, he was just so good to him.

when he unlocked the door to his and bokuto’s shared dorm he tried his hardest to act surprised when bokuto and his girlfriend jumped up from the couch where they’d obviously been previously sucking each other’s faces. he put on his best nonchalant expression afterward, waving them off as he went to his bedroom.

he ignored the way bokuto’s eyes lingered at the purple blotches dotting his neck like splatters of blue and red paint, ignored how his girlfriend hooked her index finger on his jawline and latched on like a leech. she pulled his face so that their eyes were parallel and bokuto stared back, eyes blank and dry as she placed their lips together yet again- unbothered by kuroo and how he closed the door to his bedroom ever-so-slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my chapters are fairly short in comparison to the other writers on this site but i hope they are still just as enjoyable. please comment your thoughts on this chapter and your anticipations for the next. i think things are finally getting good.

**Author's Note:**

> though i am not very proud of this chapter, i will try my hardest to produce something better for the next chapter.


End file.
